Advancement
by Primus510
Summary: A conspiracy right under the hokage's nose is now an ordinary 12 year old "Boy", if he can be called that. He was created as a weapon. Can he learn about true stregnth and its limits? AU/OC No pairings as of yet.


_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. KTHX.

* * *

**_

Advancement

* * *

_**Nine months before the Kyuubi attack

* * *

**_

"…well, Daichi? What do you have for us? Hokage-sama is very interested in your progress. We haven't heard from you in five years, after all."

Daichi glanced over at Hideaki. He ran a hand through his grey hair. "Well, Hideaki, this project was exceptionally difficult to complete. In fact, the whole institute was busy on it."

Hideaki's eyes widened. "The _whole_ institute, Daichi? How is that possible? Surely, some information would have been leaked…" Daichi smiled at his stunned friend. "We took precautions in employment at this facility.

Only the completely honest work here…that, and we employed a limiter chip into their minds. Any time they stepped out of the facility, they forgot everything about this place, except for its location." Hideaki's eyes widened again. "A limiter chip? That's quite a stroke of genius.

"Now, can you please show me the, "project"?" Daichi motioned for his associate to follow him. "Of course, Hideaki. Follow me." They both walked the halls of the chromatic, cold corridors.

"To be completely honest, Daichi, Hokage-sama was about to cut your funding. However, he sent me to make sure everything is on the up and up here before he cut the funding." "Well, Hideaki, I'm glad he at least gathers information before he takes action." Hideaki grunted in agreement as they neared their destination.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a large steel door. Hideaki's eyes widened once more. Daichi noticed this quickly. "As I said earlier, we took many precautions with this project. It's that important to Kohona."

"Very intriguing, Daichi. Just for reference, what is the projects name?" Daichi got an evil smile on his face. "SP-193- Ketteiteki Senshi [1." Hideaki seemed to glow with anticipation. "Is it armor?" The evil smirk on Daichi's face never left. "You'll see, my friend."

They entered the lab filled with green light. "So? Where is it," Hideaki curiously asked. Daichi simply smirked and pointed to a nearby tank. Hideaki slowly walked towards the tank. Something seemed to be…_growing_ inside of it.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed through its paper thin skin…it had _no organs_, besides the thing signifying its manhood, along with metallic pumps. "What…is this?" "This is a cyborg. He is basically a human…besides his oil pumps of titanium. His oil constantly renews itself over time, similar to chakra. His "brain" copies information instantly, signaled by a line in his eyes. However, he is a super soldier; basically he can be used to wipe out an army, if need be. He grows just like everyone else."

"This…this is insane, Daichi! This is a sin against Kami! I-It needs to be destroyed, now!" Immense pain suddenly shot through Hideaki, making him stagger backwards into some lab equipment. He looked at his right side, and started screaming. His arm was missing. He looked up and saw Daichi with a katana. "What in god's name are you doing!?" "No one must know of this. No one." With that, Daichi lifted the katana into the air and brought it down upon Hideaki's head.

* * *

**_Twelve years and nine months later…

* * *

_**

'Another day at the academy. Oh joy.' Kaemon jumped out of bed reluctantly. In short, he hated the academy. Not the teachings, he found those v

ery helpful, but the other kids. All it was to them was some god damn date show. Nobody liked Kiba, Kiba liked Hinata, Hinata liked Naruto, Naruto liked Sakura, and Sakura and all the other god damned females liked Sasuke.

Sasuke. There was an interesting topic for Kaemon. All the guys hated him, all the girls loved him, and Kaemon was divided on the issue. Oh, yeah, Kaemon hated Sasuke's personality with all his being, but he respected his skills. It sometimes seemed that he and Sasuke were the only ones serious about this "ninja thing". Kaemon soon decided he hated Sasuke more than he respected him.

He had only two acquaintances, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. He was acquaintances with Hinata because he felt sorry for her. She was just too introverted for his liking, but he couldn't blame her, with that stuck up father of hers and her foolish brazen clan. Her sister was particularly nasty. Hanabi was a stuck up snob, hands down. He chose not to be near Hanabi at all times.

Naruto was the complete polar opposite of Hinata. He was extremely extroverted, to put it mildly. The women do say, "Opposites attract"… He hated Sasuke as well, which led to their friendship. He was also intelligent. Oh, he pretended to be an idiot (and did a great job at it), but he was very observant when he wanted to be. He had a major crush on Sakura, which disgusted Kaemon to no end.

Sakura was, as people would vulgarly put it, a bitch. She was also infatuated with the Uchiha. In short, she was nothing but a fan girl that followed the crowd, and got her jollies by picking on the "dumbest" kid in class. She was weak, pathetic, annoying, and was one of the few people that Kaemon truly hated. He tried many times to convince Naruto of giving up on her, but he wouldn't hear it.

Ino was _slightly_ more tolerable, but not by much. At least she was a decent fighter. She terrified damn near everyone. Kiba was tolerable. He was _really_ rash during fights, which usually led to him getting his ass kicked. Shino was…quiet. He was an impressive fighter, though. Shikamaru was an incredible strategist, as far as Kaemon could tell. He was really lazy though.

Kaemon got dressed he was now wearing a black shirt with red diamonds on the arms. He was wearing dark blue pants that went down to his knees. His kunai pouch was on his hip, near his arms. He was wearing blue shinobi sandals. He surveyed himself in the mirror. After his own approval, he ran out the door towards the academy.

He walked in to a large ruction. Shaking his head, he sat down near Naruto. "Hey, Kaemon! How's it going?" Kaemon smiled at his energetic friend. "Not much. Still chasing after the bubblegum-haired wench?" Naruto glared at him hotly. "I'll never give up on her!" Kaemon then saw Hinata looking incredibly discouraged. Kaemon then glared back. "Imanao goshujin shita[Still your tongue!" He then looked over at Hinata, who was giving him a thankful look. He smiled back and continued debating with Naruto.

Just then, Iruka walked in and shouted, "Sit down and shut up," making Kaemon fall out of his seat in surprise. He quickly scrambled back into his seat unnoticed. It's time for team assignments. Kaemon immediately perked up. He hoped he would be in a team with Naruto or Hinata.

Kaemon was bored. Six teams and his name wasn't called. It had to be a conspiracy. Iruka purposefully put him in the last team. "Team Seven consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Kiyoshi Kaemon…" "YES!!" Iruka looked up to see Kaemon and Naruto giving each other high fives. Shaking his head, he continued. "…Haruno Sakura…" "Damn." "Dammit!" "YES!!" "…and Uchiha Sasuke." "Fuck." "YES!!!" "Shit." "Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." After this, Kaemon tuned Iruka out for the rest of the time.

With all that irritating news over with, he now had time to think. He had Kakashi, which means he could sleep in for 2 hours. He also had Sakura and Sasuke, which made him want to jump off the hokage tower. Onto a yari. He slowly noticed they were the only ones left in the room. Knowing Kakashi, he decided to take a nap.


End file.
